Kyle Gru
Kyle is Gru's pet seen in Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2. Personality Kyle was originally a vicious creature that even Gru had trouble controlling. At times he would attack Gru but despite this he also seemed to be easily spooked and appeared frightened whenever Gru or anyone else opened the secret lair and also ran away from Agnes, unused to the fact that she thought he was cute instead of trying to avoid him. When Agnes, Edith and Margo first arrived, Kyle greeted them by snarling but gradually he warmed up to the girls, especially Agnes and started sleeping with her at night. Although he seemed exhasperated when the three girls dressed him up, he nevertheless developed an attachment towards them just like Gru did. Plot Despicable Me Kyle first appears when Gru arrives home, as he sleeping on the dragon couch, and Gru pushes him aside so he can eat his muffin, but is distracted by a doorbell ringing. Kyle must of waken up his sleep, because when Gru returns to the couch, Kyle is nowhere to be seen. Gru picks up his muffin, only to Kyle snapping onto hs hand and the two getting into a fight. The fight is interrupted by a message for Dr. Nefario, and when the message is over, Gru tosses Kyle onto the couch. When Gru starts to head into his hideout, Kyle tries to come along as well, but it is unknown where he goes. After Gru adopts the girls and is introducing them to his house, they confront Kyle, who is just as aggressive as ever. They again get into a fight, this time with Gru slipping behind the girls and telling him that the three are not treats, but guests. Margo asks Gru what what Kyle is, to which Gru says that he is his 'dog', and to this, Kyle growls. Agnes seems to believe this, since she says, "Oh, little puppy doggie." Kyle runs off before Agnes can get him, and Margo asks what kind of dog Kyle is, to which Gru says, "He's a . . . I don't know." Later, Kyle tries to get back at Agnes, but gets squished by a cannon. He seemed to survive, and sneaks up on the girls while they are playing. Agnes sees this, and grabs Kyle and hugs him. Later, Agnes and Edith make him look like a girl, and shows him to Gru. After Gru saves the three girls, Kyle has seemed to have made friends with Agnes, and now acts as her loyal pet. And as learned, Kyle has eaten the Sleepy Kittens book, so Gru made a new one, the book he calls One Big Unicorn. Despicable Me 2 During Agnes's birthday party, Kyle plays the role of a dragon. After the party, he goes to pee in Gru's front yard but Gru puts his "dog" in Fred's backyard. Kyle later is seen playing with Edith and hands Gru the wig from Floyd Eaglesan's store. Sometime afterwards, Kyle attempts to defend the house when a mutated Kevin came along only to be driven off by the hungry and aggressive Minion. Kyle attended Gru and Lucy's wedding and took pictures along with his family. Gallery Kyle.png|Kyle in Despicable Me. Kyle.jpg MV5BMzQ0NjU3MTY5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzUxMjA2Mw V1 SX640 SY327 thumb.jpg P-Despicable-Me-Kyle-Plush-1260282.jpg Despicableme32.jpg Category:Characters Category:Family Category:Pet Category:Animals Category:Gru Family Category:Heroes Category:Dogs